Michael's Adventures Story 2 - Roommates
by Mike And The 21 Century
Summary: The life of a refuge can be hard, in my case losing my parents was my hard point. Escaping the labs was one thing although escaping the inferno that is my emotions is another. My life feels to be falling apart until I meet my roommates. I was happy but it all changes with a simple call. Now it's me and only me reliving the nightmares that caused the MXI-IV outbreak in Gene Z Labs.
1. Chapter 1 - The Arrival

Michael's Adventures

Story 2 - Roommate's

By Mike And The 21 Century

Chapter 1

\- The Arrival -

It was a long day in the city of NY after Michael's arrival from Antarctica. Michael gets to his new penthouse from the typical NY green cab. Its a pretty big apartment for an apartment, it got a big window that displays all of Manhattan. The stairs and a lift goes to the bunks and the small tea table. The first floor got the kitchen and the living room. Its been harsh forgetting about Antarctica since the plague, it still haunts Michael but he continues to try to make a good memory out of this sad outcome.

Michael goes to the lift to go to his room. He checks his wallet to find it empty "I got nothing thanks to that stupid taxi".The lift dings, signalling its stop he rolls his luggage to his room. He opens the door to find the room very clean. He has a flashback and gets slight discomfort with the sight he messes some books to keep it alittle out of order which calms him again. He starts to get ready to unpack. He opens his luggage it has alot of books and clothes. He could not bring his lab equipment to not raise suspicion. Although he called in favors to drop a package in the roof. It should contain the lab equipment and the rest of his belongings. He comes across his smart contacts. He sighs because it was a gift from his Mother before he left and before she died. He sighs and goes to the personal bathroom. He looks at the mirror as he puts them on. They blink blue to indicate that they are active. He reads the instructions in a note. It states 'Hello love, as my last of gifts I'll give you these lens, they will protect you. We know of your differences and they where made just for you. They will suppress your abilities whenever you want. You know the outside world is a very indifferent, the contacts also is linked with medical records and the criminal database it will tell you everything of a person that's all I have to say love mom'. He starts forming a tear but quickly reframes too. He checks his face in the mirror to check. The lens are clear no longer blinking but it scans the face in the mirror and a message pops up 'Michael Diaz *the son I'm happy to have cared of 3*' He giggles but his fur does not go to its excided state nor does it feel as electric as it should. Michael smiles "they really work" he smirks at the idea of his comment, his guardians where scientists for gods sakes. As he leaves the bathroom he has time to imagine what his room is going to look like. He looks around and continues to unpack. He reaches his books and fountain pen. He looks at them and walks to another room. He switches the lights and places all the books and fountain pen there. After inspecting the room he grins and leave it. He finishes cleaning and organizing everything in his luggage. He leaves his room and walks around the apartment. As he heads to the kitchen he notices the little tea table. He always loved tea it helped him calm down. He later realized that he was distracted and headed to the lift to the kitchen. He walks to the kitchen and reaches in to the fridge. He gets some chicken (don't worry its made in a lab so its murder-free) (patent pending) and starts getting to the cooking. The smells bring him back to his loving simulation. He finishes eating and starts roaming around, the sight is beautiful. Its night and he can tell because he starts to yawn. He calls it a day and goes to his room.

\- The End -

Hello I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed making it for the next chapter I'm going to really get in to it but no spoilers!


	2. Chapter 2 - Roommate's Wanted

**Chapter 2**

 **\- Roommate's Wanted -**

 **I** t has been week from coming to NY and Michael is going about his day. He has already finished organizing the house to his liking. Although something's felt odd about the house, something was missing. He ignored it and kept eating away. He finishes eating and goes to bed for a bit.

 **\- 2 Hours Later -**

Michael wakes up after a horrible nightmare. He dreamed of his mother, father, and family. He could not ignore it any longer. He got up from bed to his study room that he connected to his room and started writing. Hours past and he continued writing, he needed to create the perfect letter. In order to forget of his family he needed a family with him, a substitute. After he was done with the letters he booked it outside ready to start a brand new leaf.

 **\- 5 Days later -**

Michael waits near the phone just waiting for a call, ...any call! After waiting a couple hours a call comes in. Michael both panicked and with joy answers the call... "Hello" answers Michael while pacing "oh really can I ask for your name then" was the final thing he said before getting the answer and hanging up. He got 3 calls that night. After the final call he hurried to clean the penthouse. In all the 3 extra doors he put names on, he whispered all the names as he put them "Velvet", "Veesk", "and Lucy". After that he went to his dorm to rest. He has news paper clipping all over his second room. Many of them titled "monsters near the Arctic? ", "missing Antarctica researchers", "SOS signal located from a nonexistent place ?", ".. - ... , -. -- - , -- ...- . .-. , -.-- . -".

 **\- The End -**

I really hope you love this chapter and trust me it will only keep getting twisty from here - ... . , ... .. -.. . , -.-. .-. -- -.-.


	3. Chapter 3 - Welcome Home

**Chapter 3  
\- Welcome Home -**

Michael has been getting ready all night trying to make it perfect for his new roommates. All was ready the rooms all cleaned and just one thing that need to be done. He goes up to his study and waits for a transmission.  
 **\- 15 Min Later -**

With that Michael was jumping all around in joy. He has been waiting so long for a companion but now he got one. A few moments passed and the doorbell rings. Michael turns to ash and slithers like a snake. He reforms at the door and opens it. "Hello... "Mike answers in a questioning tone. With that 3 strangers came in the house a croc, wolf and a hyena. 'This is it' he thought, "hello dear friends welcome to your new home and roommate's please..." he points to the rooms, "make yourselves home". As he walked away he analyzed all the roommates... The wolf was shy, very shy she just looked lost. The croc well handsome but not really his type. The hyena...nothing can be said... Averting his eyes he goes back to his study and contacts his team for the status on the companion.

 **\- The End -**

Well i got another chapter done! It's late I know but hay no one sees this so why not post it while no one knows right?! I'm going to start book 3 but i really want to finish this one before getting to it and i know it's bland at the moment but ya i'll get it up there see ya bye!


End file.
